


Laughter

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Laughter

Harry remembered the first time he heard Severus laugh. 

Not the snickering sound he recalled from Hogwarts but a rich, hearty laugh that made your sides ache and tears leak from your eyes. 

Well, maybe not quite like that, Harry thought, grinning. Severus was rather restrained.

Nevertheless, the moment itself was etched in his mind.

Professor McGonagall was scolding Snape even as she clung to him, apparently pleased to see he was both alive and not a traitor.

Harry couldn't hear what they said, but eventually Snape pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her and they both began to laugh as she wiped her eyes. 

"You clearly aren't reading this," Severus said, taking Harry's book from his hands. "What has your mind so engaged?"

"Thinking about the day I decided I wanted to get to know you better."

Severus slid into bed beside him. "Let's think about getting to know each other better now."

This time it was Harry's turn to laugh. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
